powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the bones in one's own body. This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging one's own bones. Also Called * Osteokinesis * Bone Control *Extraskeletal Manipulation Capability The user can protrude/sheath bones as weapons or use as a shield. Can generate instantaneous layers of bones under skin, even replace/repair bones that have been used or broken. The user may even have the ability to project an infinite amount of bones from body. The bones may have density changing abilities to be as hard as diamonds or as flexible and light as bamboo. Discharging bones as projectiles or throwing weapons are also possible, like boomerangs and bullets. Creativity in how the user(s) use their bones generation may be crucial to the power they have. Some users may be limited only to Bone Protrusion, or Bone Generation. Limitations * User has to use his/her own body's bones * Depending on power level, limited control over one's bones * Depending on User's DNA, unique bone traits may be select on particular bones protrusions (claws, talons, etc.) * User may have to rely on his/her own bio-energy and therefore, increased diet in dairy products are essential * Skin may be torn open in order for bones to emerge, and user may be against over-usage. * Power could be uncontrolable and they could eventually be completely covered in bone till training can be done. * Causing bones to exude from body or break is still painful. Applications *Can discharge bones as projectiles or throwing weapons *Can use bones as close-quarter to medium ranged weapons(swords,knives,drills,spikes,spears,whips,etc.) *User can generate new bones to replace lost ones. *User can generate new layers of bone under skin * Can use bones for practical purposes(grappling hook,shield,etc.) *User may be able to increase or decrease density, weight, flexibility of bones *May sacrifice body's bio-energy (or in some cases Life Force) to release massive amounts of bones for discharge or shielding *May be able to mutate into other forms from bone style creation. *User maybe able to break ones own bones to fake injury like (arm, leg, spine, neck, etc.) you can heal after you damage them *Dermal Armor made entirely of bone. *Users may also manifest their bones through their knuckles like Wolverine's claws. *Some may deveolp Needle Projection Association May be able to associate with Feral Mind, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, and Enhanced Regeneration Known Users *Wolverine (Marvel) *Saberetooth (Marvel) *X-23 (Marvel) *Marrow (Marvel) *Quill (Marvel) *Spyke (Marvel) *Doomsday (DC'' 'Comics) *Ransik (Power Rangers: Time Force) By extracting bone swords. *Baraka (Mortal Kombat) *Tarkantas (Mortal Kombat) *Travis "Shard" Crocker (Heroes) *Perrin Crocker (Heroes) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Naruto) *Hone Onna (Hell Girl) *Rick Taylor and the Terror-Mask (Splatterhouse) *Pierce (Ben 10: Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien) *Arrancars (Bleach) *Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) skewer in right arm *Titan (Smallville) *Daken (Marvel) See Also *Gallery:Bone Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration